Breaking Rules
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: Ser mitad vulcana mitad humano nunca ha sido fácil para Spark y posiblemente nunca lo sera teniendo a Spock como hermano, su parte vulcana suele controlarla mayoría de las ocasiones, sin embargo ella trata de ser lo mas humana posible,, sin embargo la lógica rige su vida, pero lo que siente la tiene en un conflicto, ¿Que hacer? Quizá el Enterprise logre ayudarla a decidir.
1. Capitulo I: Conociendonos

**Empecemos.**

**Los personajes no me perteneces, pertenecen a su creador Gene Roddenberry y esta ambientado en la maravillosa realidad alternativa que JJ Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci han creado.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Conociéndonos**

Apretó por enésima vez el botón con el que se suponía que Bones viniera a verlo, llevaba toda la mañana intentando verlo, pero el doctor no aparecía por ningún lado, estaba aburrido, había pasado una semana desde que había despertado de "su muerte", y ya estaba aburrido de estar todo el día en la cama, la tripulación había ido a visitarlo, Spock, Uhura y Bones eran quienes pasaban más tiempo ahí con él, pero aun así, ellos tenían un trabajo, y estaba solo la mayor parte del día, así que estaba aburrido, estaba por tocar el botón una vez más, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Bones, que bueno que estas aquí.-dijo Kirk.-Estaba pensando, ¿qué tal…?

No termino de formular la pregunta, no pudo, en la puerta no estaba Bones, y quien estaba ahí estaba lejos de ser su amigo, se trataba de una mujer, alta, casi tan alta como él, calculaba que si utilizara zapatos con tacón, estaría a su altura o solo serían unos centímetros de diferencia, quizá solo era el hecho de que se encontraba en la cama, sin embargo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando la vio era que era hermosa, una chica vulcana con la piel blanca, momentáneamente creyó que estaba viendo a Spock, pero los rasgos de ella eran mucho más suaves y femeninos, y su cabello lo tenía mucho más largo que el de Spock y suponía que de cualquier vulcano en general, sin embargo seguía siendo corto y tenia suaves ondas, era una vulcana hermosa, diferente y definitivamente era mucho mejor que su amigo mitad humano mitad vulcano.

-Tú no eres Bones.-dijo él.

-El Dr. McCoy se encuentra ocupado.-dijo ella.- ¿Que se le ofrece?

-Enfermera, me siento mal.-dijo el esbozando su sonrisa marca "Kirk".-Creo que necesito un chequeo inmediato.

-Doctora.-dijo ella acercándose a la cama.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él.

-Soy doctora no enfermera.-rectifico ella distraídamente mientras checaba las maquinas a su alrededor.-Aparentemente todo está bien, sus signos vitales están estables y nada marca ninguna alteración física, ¿está seguro de que se siente mal?

-Sí.-dijo el.-Estoy muy enfermo.

-¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?-pregunto ella.

-Creo que tengo fiebre.-dijo el.-Tengo mucho frio.

-No tiene nada.-dijo ella.-Los termómetros están normales.

-Esas cosas pueden fallar.-replico Kirk.- ¿No deberías asegurarte de que lo que digan sea cierto?

-Llámeme cuando realmente este enfermo, o sienta alguna molestia que valga la pena considerar como signo de enfermedad.-dijo ella dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí.-Tengo pacientes que necesitan mi ayuda.

-Espere.-la llamo Kirk.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Nada.-dijo él.-Déjeme pensar.

-Mire, no soy el Dr. McCoy, no voy a estar viniendo a verlo cada vez que se le antoje, yo no soy su amiga ni nada, así que hágame un favor.-dijo ella.-Cuando realmente necesite algo, apriete el botón, no lo haga si solamente me hará perder el tiempo.

-Espere.-dijo Kirk.

-¿Ahora qué quiere?-pregunto ella.- ¿Necesita algo?

-Realmente necesito algo.-dijo él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Estoy pensando que necesito.-dijo él.

-Mire, dígame que quiere o no me haga perder mi tiempo.-dijo ella.-Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer.

-Bien, lo admito, estoy aburrido.-dijo Kirk.-Y quiero distraerme.

-Vea la televisión.-dijo ella.

-Me aburre.-dijo el.-Tal vez si usted se quedara aquí, podría distraerme y dejaría en molestar.

-¿Que cree? ¿Qué voy a dejar todo para sentarme con usted a charlar?-pregunto ella.-Pues no señor, tengo pacientes, pacientes mucho más importantes que un hombre que solamente porque esta aburrido, piensa que el mundo está a su disposición, así que hágame un favor y deje de molestar a los médicos y a los pacientes.

Kirk iba a responder, pero ella no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, en cuando termino de decir la última pregunta, desapareció por la puerta más rápido de lo que él se tardó en abrir la boca, esa chica era interesante.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*JT&SGK*+*+*+*+*+*+*S&NU*+*+*+*+*+*+*LH&CSM+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Su turno estaba a punto de terminar y lo agradecía, estaba cansada y el hecho de tener al Capitán del Enterprise como su paciente, aunque sea solo por un día, la agotaba más que estar 48 horas seguidas de guardia en el hospital, se dirigió a la sala de descanso para poder relajarse un poco antes de ir a dar la última ronda, intentaba prepararse mentalmente.

-¿Lista para ir a dar la última ronda?-pregunto Cass, su compañera en el hospital.

-Cállate.-dijo ella.

-Spark, vamos, no debes ser tan difícil.-dijo Cass.-Estas acostumbrada al sobrecargo de trabajo.

-La sobrecarga de trabajo no es un problema.-dijo Spark.-Pero tener al capitán Kirk entre tus pacientes puede ser un verdadero martirio.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.-dijo Cass.

-Me ha hecho ir a su habitación más de media docena de veces.-dijo Spark.-Simplemente porque estaba aburrido.

-Bueno, al menos no puedes decir que hoy fue un día aburrido.-dijo Cass.

-Intento coquetear conmigo.-dijo Spark.-Cada vez que entraba a la habitación lo intentaba.

-Spark, eres atractiva, es imposible que los hombres te ignoren.-dijo su amiga.-Si intentaras seguirle el juego con alguien, quizá no lo encontrarías tan extraño.

-Mira, se que para los humanos la atracción física es importante.-dijo Spark suspirando.-Pero para mí no lo es, y no quiero que lo sea.

-¿Admites que te sientes atraída por Kirk?-pregunto Cass.

-No tengo comentarios.-dijo la vulcana.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que Kirk fuera quien te gustara.-dijo Cass.-En realidad nunca pensé que un humano te interesara, no después de lo de vulcano.

-Quizá es por eso porque me gusta.-dijo Spark.-Y en todo caso, si fuera a elegir a un hombre del Enterprise, elegiría a Grumpy o a Andreievich o a Hikaru o a cualquiera, pero mi última opción sería Kirk.

-¿Quién es Grumpy?-pregunto Cass.

-El Dr. Leonard McCoy.-dijo Spark.-Me llevo bien con él, no es un idiota y existen pruebas de que es inteligente.

-Pero te gusta más Kirk.-dijo Cass.

-Nos vemos mañana, Cassandra.-dijo Spark dando por terminada la conversación mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Yo solo hago notar un detalle.-dijo la morena.

-Adiós.-dijo la doctora despidiéndose con una mano mientras abandonaba la sala.

Visito a sus pacientes y a los del doctor McCoy dejando al último a Kirk y tratando de alargar lo más posible el tiempo que estaba lejos de la habitación del capitán de la Enterprise, pero como siempre, el momento que menos deseaba que llegara, llego y antes de que lo supiera, se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Regresaste.-dijo Kirk cuando la vio en el umbral de la puerta.

-Solo vine a asegurarme de que todo esté bien.-dijo ella.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto él cuando la vio dejar su bolsa en la silla junto a la puerta.

-Mi turno termino hace poco.-dijo ella.-Solo estoy dando una última ronda.

-¿Vendrás mañana?-pregunto él.

-No.-dijo ella.-El doctor McCoy se hará cargo de usted.

-Es una lástima.-dijo el.-Me empezabas a agradar.

-Bueno, tu a mi no me agradas.-dijo ella.-Así que, ¿Qué se va a hacer?

-Bueno, puedo agradarte si me dejaras.-dijo el.-Quiza tu y yo podríamos salir, y así te demuestro que puedo ser muy agradable.

-No gracias, paso.-dijo ella.-No me gustan las personas como tú.

-¿Personas como yo?-pregunto él.

-Egocéntricas y que fastidian a la gente porque no tienen nada más que hacer.-dijo ella.

-Sí, se nota que tu no llevas más de dos semanas en una cama.-dijo el.-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Se de lo que hablo.-dijo ella.-Ahora, todo está en orden y tengo entendido que el Dr. Ackles, que es quien está de guardia vendrá a supervisar todo en la noche, y el doctor McCoy vendrá mañana a primera hora.

-Me parece fantástico.-dijo Jim.-Pero, ¿Cuándo te veré de vuelta?

-Nunca.-dijo ella.

-¿Nunca?-pregunto Jim.-Nunca es demasiado.

-Claro.-dijo ella.-Entonces supongo que vendré a verte diario.

-Eso me gustaría.-dijo él.

-Hasta luego, capitán Kirk.-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Espero que se recupere pronto.

-Espera.-pidio el.-No recuerdo tu nombre.

-Por qué no lo dije.-dijo ella.-Adiós, espero que nuestro futuro encuentro sea en mucho tiempo.

-Sabes, me gustas.-dijo el.-Dime tu nombre o te inventare uno.

-Hágalo, no me interesa, no espero que haya ningún tipo de contacto entre nosotros.-dijo ella.

-¿No?-pregunto el.-Porque yo pienso que usted y yo, haríamos buena pareja.

-Si estuviera considerando salir con alguien, créame, sería el último en la lista.-dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el.-Ni siquiera me conoce.

-Es arrogante, tiene complejo de dios, es un mujeriego, desvergonzado, que ha dormido con la mitad de las mujeres de la flota estelar.-dijo ella.-Y personalmente, preferiría a alguien menos ignorante.

-¿Me estas llamando estúpido?-pregunto él.

-Usted lo dijo, no yo.-dijo ella.-Pero no, no lo estoy llamando estúpido, usted es un hombre inteligente, solo que esa inteligencia que posee no la deposita en lo que debería.

-Pruébeme.-dijo el.-Haga cualquier pregunta, si la respondo correctamente saldrá conmigo, si no la respondo, no volveré a molestar.

-Bien.-dijo ella.- ¿Quién es J.K. Rowling?

-¿Quién?-pregunto él.

-Si no sabe responder esa sencilla pregunta, no creo que cumpla con lo que espero en un hombre.-dijo ella.-Así que si me disculpa.

-Si lo cumpliera, ¿saldrías conmigo?-insistió el.

-Claro.-dijo ella.-Me casaría con usted.

-No hay necesidad de ser sarcástica.-dijo él.- Te propongo esto, si cumplo con lo que pides, vendrás a una cita conmigo.

-Supongo que sería lógico, pero no.-dijo ella.-Gracias de todos modos.

-Puedes ilustrarme.-dijo el.-Y forme parte de la nave que salvo a tu planeta, debe de contar con algo.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-Si consigue cumplir mis expectativas, saldré a una cita con usted, pero no volverá a fastidiarme, jamás, ¿entendió?

-Suena bien para mí.-dijo él.

-Adiós, capitán Kirk.-dijo ella mientras tomaba sus cosas.-Hasta pronto.

-Te veré pronto.-grito Kirk mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta.-Te veré más pronto de que lo imaginas.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*JT&SGK*+*+*+*+*+*+*S&NU*+*+*+*+*+*+*LH&CSM+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Leonard McCoy salió para de su oficina para dirigirse a la habitación de su mejor amigo, y capitán de la USS Enterprise, per una mano en su hombro a unos cuantos pasos de salir de su oficina, lo hizo girar de un salto.

-Maldición Spark.-gruño el médico.-No hagas eso.

-¿Qué no haga qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿Tocarte? ¿Hablarte?

-Tocarme sin hacer notar tu presencia.-dijo el.-Me asustaste.

-Lo siento.-se disculpo ella rápidamente.-No era mi intención hacerlo.

-Sí, ya sé que no lo era.-gruño él.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo ella.-Más bien, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Iba camino a la habitación de Jim.-dijo McCoy.- ¿Por qué no me lo pides mientras me acompañas?

-No tengo pensado en volver a la habitación del capitán.-dijo Spark.-Dame 10 minutos de tu tiempo, y después iras a verlo.

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto él.

-Solo ser el.-dijo ella.-Pero no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con idiotas.

-¿Idiotas?-pregunto McCoy.

-Lo siento, olvide que era tu mejor amigo.-dijo ella.

-No eres la única que lo piensa.-dijo el.-Dejame lo veo y hablamos después.

-El problema es que no voy a estar aquí después.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo que no vas a estar aquí?-pregunto McCoy. -¿Qué paso?

-En menos de dos horas sale el trasportador que me llevara a Nuevo Vulcano, la flota estelar me castigo y me enviaran allí para ayudarles con la reconstrucción del planeta y para que administre el hospital mientras se termina su construcción.-dijo Spark.-Se que mis pacientes quedaran dividas entre todos los médicos, pero hay alguien que quiero que vigiles personalmente.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto McCoy.

-¿ME vas a ayudar?-pregunto Spark.

-Sabes que lo hare.-dijo McCoy.- ¿Por qué te castigaron?

-Lo entenderás enseguida.-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo que lo entenderé enseguida?-pregunto el.- ¿De qué se trata?

-De algo que hice.-dijo ella.

-No me digas.-dijo el.-No sospechaba que se tratara de algo por el estilo.

-Solo promete que no te enfadaras ni gruñirás como lo haces siempre.-dijo ella.

-Yo no gruño.-dijo él.

-¿Cómo se llama lo que estás haciendo?-pregunto ella.

-Como sea.-dijo el.- ¿Por qué me enfadaría?

-Mira por la ventana de la tercera habitación.-dijo Spark señalando el pasillo que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban.

-¿No vienes?-pregunto él.

-Voy detrás de ti.-dijo ella.

Espero un par de segundo antes de seguirlo, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de ver iba a ser duro, para él y toda la tripulación del Enterprise, observo cómo se apoyaba en la pared al ver a la persona que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, cuando se giro para mirarla, ella reconoció todas las preguntas en su cara y sus ojos que se estaban formulando en su cabeza pero que su boca no podía pronunciar, quizá no entendía por completo los sentimientos o el comportamiento humano, pero podía reconocer el dolor en la cara de alguien.

-Lo siento.-dijo Spark.

-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto McCoy.-Maldición Spark, decenas de integrantes de la flota murieron, mi mejor amigo murió, el resto de la Enterprise casi muere, ¿y tú solo dices lo siento?

-Leonard, tenía que salvarlo.-dijo ella.-Pero no sabía si la sangre de Khan lo iba a salvar, por eso no dije nada hasta que despertó.

-¿Cuándo despertó?-pregunto él.

-El día anterior al que Kirk despertara.-dijo Spark.

-Eso fue hace una semana.-dijo McCoy.- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Quería decírselos inmediatamente.-dijo ella.-Pero los altos mandos no me dejaron, salve la vida de uno de los mejores miembros de la flota y mi castigo es enviarme a Nuevo Vulcano.

-Quizá salvaste su vida.-dijo McCoy.-Pero fuimos a una misión por que el estaba muerto, casi muere toda la tripulación de la nave por su muerte, para vengarlo.

-Técnicamente yo no tengo la culpa de eso.-dijo Spark.-El capitán Kirk tomo la decisión de ir, y el almirante Marcus era un imbécil que quería iniciar una guerra, ellos son los culpables de todas las muertes y de que la tripulación del Enterprise casi muere.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-pregunto McCoy.

-Quizá yo oculte que era posible salvar a Christopher, pero ellos tomaron su decisión.-dijo Spark.-Yo no los envié a seguir a Khan ni envié a Marcus a que destruyera el Enterprise, ellos fueron los únicos que tomaron la decisión.

-Eres imposible.-dijo McCoy.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que salvarlo.-dijo ella.

-Tu se lo vas a decir a los demás.-dijo McCoy.-Lo cuidare, lo atenderé con los mismo cuidados que a Jim y supervisare su recuperación, pero yo no se los voy a decir, no lo van a saber por mi boca.

-Leonard, por favor.-dijo Spark.-Es cierto, hablo con mas normalidad que un vulcano, pero eso no significa que sepa hablar con las personas.

-Spark, no se los voy a decir.-dijo el.-Tú eres quien decidió ocultarlo, y tu lo confesaras.

-Yo quería decírselos.-dijo Spark.-El almirante Brozan no me lo permitió.

-Aun así pudiste decírnoslo.-dijo McCoy.-No iríamos a contarle.

-Admito que me equivoque.-dijo ella.-Pero no puedo decirlo, no sé cómo.

-Tú lo hiciste, tú te las ingenias.-dijo él.

-De cualquier manera, me tengo que ir.-dijo ella.-Estoy castigada, ¿recuerdas?

-Te apuesto mi sueldo que Scotty, Spock, Uhura, Chekov, y posiblemente Marcus, están ahora mismo en la habitación de Jim.-dijo el.-Solo tienes que ir y decirlo.

-Bien.-dijo Spark.-Dejame hablar con él un par de minutos, enseguida voy a la habitación del capitán.

-10 minutos o vengo a buscarte.-dijo McCoy.

-Claro.-dijo Spark entrando a la habitación.

-Perfecto.-dijo McCoy.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*JT&SGK*+*+*+*+*+*+*S&NU*+*+*+*+*+*+*LH&CSM+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Leonard estaba en lo cierto, apenas se acerco a la habitación del capitán del Enterprise, y el sonido de las voces de todos los tripulantes llego a sus oídos, había convivido con ellos lo suficiente como para saber que la salud del capitán les importaba más de lo que querían admitir.

-Sabia que estarían aquí.-dijo mientras entraba a la sala.

-Bones.-dijo Jim.-Estabamos a punto de llamarte.

-Ya estoy aquí.-dijo McCoy.- ¿Qué querías?

-Que te unieras a nosotros.-dijo Kirk.- ¿No puedo querer que mi medico este conmigo?

-Jim, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no buscas mi compañía cuando estoy trabajando.-dijo el.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-En realidad si queríamos que se uniera a nosotros, doctor.-dijo Scotty.

-¿En serio?-pregunto McCoy acercándose a la cama de su amigo para checar que los aparatos que estaban a su alrededor.-Todo está en orden, si tenemos suerte, el capitán podrá salir de aquí en un par de días.

-Genial.-dijo Kirk.-Estoy aburrido de estar en esta habitación, necesito ver algo más que estas cuatro paredes.

-Podrás salir del hospital, pero tendrás que venir diariamente a terapia física y psicológica.-dijo McCoy.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kirk.-Estoy bien.

-Dijiste que estaba todo bien.-dijo Uhura.

-No sabemos las consecuencias que la sangre de Khan pueda tener, así que lo tendrá que hacerlo.-dijo McCoy.-El está bien, solo se trata de una medida preventiva.

-Solo serán un par de días, ¿verdad?-pregunto Jim.

-Sera el tiempo que la flota estelar considere suficiente.-dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta sin darle tiempo de contestar.-Cuando se compruebe que ninguno sufrirá efectos secundarios, podrán dejar el hospital definitivamente.

-No te esperaba tan rápido.-dijo McCoy.

-Dijiste 10 minutos.-dijo ella.-Han pasado 10 minutos.

-Cuando dije 10 minutos no hablaba de exactamente 10 minutos.-dijo el.-Quize decir que si no venias iría a buscarte.

-Ya estoy aquí.-dijo ella.-Evite que fueras a buscarme, porque sé que lo harías.

-Sí.-dijo el.-Entonces haz lo que tienes que hacer.

-Antes de que continúes, ¿Por qué hablaste en plural?-pregunto Sulu.-Hablaste de dos o más.

-Christopher Pike está vivo.-dijo ella.-Por eso hable de dos personas.

-Pudiste ser un poco más suave.-dijo McCoy al ver la reacción de sus compañeros.

-Tú querías que yo lo dijera.-dijo ella.-Te dije que no sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Spock.-Eso no es posible, lo vimos morir.

-También vieron morir a Kirk, pero él esta respirando.-dijo ella.-La sangre de Khan es sumamente interesante.

-¿Sabías sobre Khan?-pregunto Spock.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tú no controlas mi vida.-dijo ella.-Y nunca tienes tiempo para mí, así que no tuve la oportunidad.

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber cuando trabajas con un asesino.-dijo Spock.

-Khan no era un asesino.-dijo Spark.

-Claro que lo era.-dijo Uhura.-Mato a personas inocentes.

-Alexander Marcus era un asesino.-dijo Spark.-Khan solo estaba protegiendo a su familia, lo mismo que el capitán Kirk cuando se adentro a una muerte segura, protegía a su tripulación, a su familia.

-Spark.-murmuro McCoy.-Controlate.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que por que la Dra. Marcus esta aquí, me callare?-pregunto ella.-Su padre era un imbécil, no creo que eso se pueda ocultar, su padre casi causa una guerra, tiene que vivir con ello.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer?-pregunto McCoy.

-Sí, si lo tengo.-dijo Spark.-Nos vemos después

-Recuérdame nunca ponerte a decir malas noticias.-dijo McCoy.

-En realidad las malas noticias se darlas.-dijo Spark.-No sé cómo dar una mala noticia que en todo caso sería buena, es complicado.

-Llámame cuando llegues.-dijo McCoy.-Para saber que estás bien y que no hubo ningún accidente en el camino.

-¿Por qué otra cosa seria?-pregunto Spark.-Nos vemos, Andreievich.

-Adiós, искрить.-dijo el ruso.

-Con permiso.-dijo ella ocultando una sonrisa.

-Me despides de Jake.-dijo McCoy.

-Claro.-dijo Spark.-Te veré cuando te vea, Grumpy.

-Ya vete Fairy.-dijo el doctor poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que mis palabras no la hayan ofendido, Dra. Marcus.-dijo Spark antes de salir de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

-Me gusta.-dijo Scotty.-Es divertida, para ser una vulcana.

-Ella no parece vulcana.-dijo Uhura.

-Dr. McCoy, ¿Cómo conoce a la comandante Spark?-pregunto Spock.

-Compartimos clases y trabajamos juntos y nos hicimos amigos.-dijo McCoy.-¿Por qué?

-Simple curiosidad.-dijo Spock.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Uhura.

-Es vulcana, nuestra población se ha reducido tanto, que ahora todos nos conocemos.-dijo Spock.

-¿Así que su nombre es Spark?-pregunto Jim.

-Déjala en paz.-dijo McCoy.-Dejala en paz o habla muchos hipos en tu futuro.

-Solo quería saber su nombre.-dijo Jim aterrado.-No me lo dijo.

-Pues ya los sabes.-dijo McCoy.

-¿Estas saliendo con ella?-pregunto Jim.

-Tengo pacientes que revisar, y tengo que ir con Pike.-dijo McCoy.-No hagan anda en mi ausencia.

-Quiero verlo.-dijo Jim.-Llevame a su habitación.

-No tengo tiempo.-dijo McCoy.

-Yo lo llevo.-dijo Spock.-Quisiera ver al almirante.

-Claro.-dijo McCoy.-Enviare una silla de ruedas.

-Pudo caminar.-dijo Jim.

-No me importa.-dijo McCoy antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Casi morimos y resulta que está vivo.-dijo Sulu.

-Es lo que importa, Sulu.-dijo Kirk.-El está vivo.

* * *

**¿Que es lo que piensan?**

**Saludos**

**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid**


	2. Capitulo II: Mision

**Bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Misión**

El viaje había llegado a su fin, lo supo en el mismo momento que observo a Christopher Pike por la ventana del transbordador, tras pasar un año viviendo en Nuevo Vulcano, la flota estelar había decidido que había sido suficiente castigo y la trajo de vuelta, sin embargo el hecho de que estuviera esperándola directamente en el hangar, le trajo un mal presentimiento, algo estaba pasando, y no creía que fuera bueno para ella.

-Tío Christopher.-grito Jake saltando en los brazos del hombre mayor que lo recibió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Pero que estoy viendo?-pregunto Pike.- ¿Realmente eres Jacob Thomas? Creciste demasiado, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 4 años, tío Chris.-dijo el niño riendo.

-¿Tienes 4?-pregunto Pike.-Vaya que ha crecido, yo pensaría que tendrías al menos 20.

-Eres gracioso.-dijo Jake.

-No debiste molestarte en venir a buscarnos.-dijo Spark dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Sabemos el camino.

-Quise hacerlo.-dijo Pike.-Hace mucho que no los veía a ambos.

-Sabes que llegaríamos directos a tu piso.-dijo Spark.-¨Para asegurarnos de que estabas bien.

-Creo que Jake tiene muchas cosas que contarme.-dijo Pike.-Porque no te cambias mientras lo hace.

-¿Cambiarme?-pregunto Spark.

-Hoy es la ceremonia.-dijo Pike ofreciéndole su uniforme de gala.-Tienes que estar ahí.

-¿Por eso viniste por nosotros?-pregunto ella.- ¿Para asegurarte de que estuviera ahí?

-Quería charlar con Jake.-dijo Pike.-Hace un año que no juego con él, un año es mucho tiempo, ¿o no colega?

-Sí.-dijo Jake.

-Bien.-dijo Spark.-Vamos.

Christopher y Jake se quedaron fuera de los baños mientras ella se cambiaba, y cuando salió con su uniforme puesto, observar como el niño comía un helado de chocolate en brazos de su tío favorito, tras la muerte de sus padres, Christopher había tomado el lugar de una figura paterna para el niño, aunque hablaban todos los días, sabía que es estar lejos el uno del otro fue difícil para ambos, pero también sabía que iban a poder recuperar el tiempo perdido.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*JT&SGK*+*+*+*+*+*+* LH&CSM *+*+*+*+*+*+* S&NU +*+*+*+*+*+*

Podía ver a sus amigos y miembros de la tripulación del Enterprise sentados a su alrededor, podía observar a otras docenas de personas que fueron compañeros suyos en la academia o que a lo largo del último año habían trabajado con él para la reparación de la nave insignia de la flota estelar, había decenas de personas a su alrededor, pero no lograba ubicar al almirante Pike, en el último año, después de que ambos terminaran con las terapias físicas y psicológicas que la flota estelas los obligo a tomar, no había podido hablar mucho con él, entre reuniones de la flota y las reparaciones, el tiempo paso y nunca pudo tener una plática de más de 5 minutos con él.

-Jim.-le llamo Bones.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio despertando de su ensoñación.

-Es tu turno.-dijo el médico.

-¿Capitán Kirk?-pregunto el almirante Brozan.- ¿Está listo?

Si contestar a la pregunta, y un poco avergonzado por estar perdido en su mente, se dirigió hacia el estrado, debía decir unas palabras, estaba listo para ello.

-Lo siento, señor.-dijo Jim cuando estuvo a su lado.

-El micrófono es todo suyo, capitán.-dijo Brozan.

-Siempre habrá quienes quieran dañarnos, para detenerlos despertamos el mismo mal en nuestro interior. Nuestra primera reacción es buscar venganza cuando nos arrebatan a los que amamos pero no somos así, nos reunimos hoy para rebautizar a la USS Enterprise y para honrar a los que perdieron la vida hace casi un año.-dijo Jim deteniéndose un momento antes de continuar.-Cuando Christopher Pike me entrego su nave y recite el juramento del capitán, no supe apreciar esas palabras entonces, pero ahora veo que es un llamado para recordar quienes fuimos antes, quienes debemos ser de nuevo y estas palabras: "El espacio, la frontera final, estos son los viajes de la nave interestelar Enterprise, su misión de 5 años: explorar nuevos mundos, buscar nuevas formas de vida y nuevas civilizaciones, atreverse a ir a donde nadie ha ido jamás."

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos antes de darle tiempo a agradecer la atención, el almirante Brozan se acerco para continuar con la ceremonia al mismo tiempo que Christopher

Pike ocupaba su lugar en el estrado.

-Almirante Pike.-dijo Brozan.-Espero que todo haya avanzado sin problemas.

-El transporte llego, un poco tarde pero llego.-dijo Pike.-Y todo está listo, puede comenzar a trabajar inmediatamente.

-Perfecto.-dijo Brozan antes de dirigirse a Jim.-Capitan Kirk, excelente discurso.

-Gracias.-dijo él.

-5 años en el espacio, buena suerte.-dijo Brozan.

-La necesitara.-dijo Pike.-No será fácil.

-Estoy seguro de que se las arreglara.-dijo Brozan.

-Yo solo espero que no terminen asesinándose el uno al otro.-dijo Pike.

-¿No será que ella termine asesinando a toda la tripulación?-pregunto Brozan.

-McCoy y Chekov son buenos amigos, admira a Scott y a Sulu, Spock posiblemente recibirá un golpe cuando la saque de sus casillas, pero no creo que lo dañe demasiado, me preocuparía Uhura, quien sabe de lo que es capaz con tal de fastidiar a Spock, con Marcus tendrá cierta apatía, por su padre, pero no creo que sea nada de preocuparse.-dijo Pike.-Pero Kirk es otra cosa, no lo tolera, quizá porque es ambos son idénticos, o quizá porque le atrae demasiado y no quiere admitirlo, pero el punto es que no lo soporta, y pienso que sus peleas infantiles e absurdas serán una factor divertido para toda la tripulación.

-¿Ella tiene peleas infantiles?-pregunto Brozan.

-Más de las que cree.-dijo Pike.-Ella no es normal.

-Entonces supongo que pronto tendremos noticias.-dijo Brozan.-Solo espero que no sean malas.

-Solo esperemos que todo marche bien.-dijo Pike.-No sabemos cómo reaccionara ante la noticia.

-Esperemos que bien.-dijo Brozan.-Pero, supongo que es hora de volver al trabajo, capitán Kirk, buena suerte.

En cuanto el almirante dijo esas palabras, Kirk procedió a darles las gracias y despedirse de todos los almirantes, el sonido del movimiento no tardo en hacerse notar, todos los convocados a la reunión regresaban a sus labores, los médicos a los hospitales, los cadetes volvían a la academia, mientras él y los demás tripulantes de la nave se dirigían al hangar para tomar el transbordador que los llevaría al inicio de su misión. Sin embargo, mientras subía a su propio transbordador, le pareció ver a lo lejos a Brozan y Pike discutiendo con una comandante, aunque ella estaba de espaldas, por algún motivo, se le hacía conocida.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*JT&SGK*+*+*+*+*+*+* LH&CSM *+*+*+*+*+*+* S&NU +*+*+*+*+*+*

Una vez en la nave, todos ocuparon sus lugares, Scotty se dirigió al corazón de la misma, mientras los demás se dirigían al puente,

-Capitán en el puente.-dijo Chekov cuando vio a Kirk entrar.

-Cuesta dejarla cuando ya la probaste, ¿no le parece Sr. Sulu?-pregunto Jim acercándose a la silla central.

-Es fácil acostumbrarse a ser capitán.-dijo Sulu.-La silla es toda suya.

-¿Sr. Scott?-pregunto Jim.- ¿Cómo está el núcleo?

-Ronroneando como gatito, capitán.-dijo Scott.-Y está listo para un largo viaje.

-Excelente.-dijo Jim antes de caminar hacia a su amigo.-Anímate Bones, va a ser divertido.

-5 años en el espacio, que Dios me ampare.-gruño McCoy.

-Dra. Marcus.-la llamo Jim.-Ah. Me alegra que sea parte de la familia.

-Me alegra tener una familia.-dijo ella.

-Spock.-llamo el capitán al primer oficial.

-¿Capitán?-pregunto el vulcano.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto el joven capitán.

-Ya que una misión de esta duración jamás se ha intentado, me someto a su buen juicio, capitán.-dijo Spock.

-Sr. Sulu, sáquenos de aquí.-ordeno el capitán.

-Sí, capitán.-dijo el timonel.

-Jim.-llamo su atención el médico de la nave acercándose a la silla.

-¿Si, Bones?-pregunto el capitán.

-¿Sabes?-Desde que hemos abandonado la ceremonia, he estado pensando.-dijo McCoy.- ¿Qué hay con la conversación de Pike y Brozan? ¿A que se referían?

-¿A que se referían de qué?-pregunto Jim.

-El tema de conversación.-dijo McCoy.

-Sí, fue una charla interesante.-dijo Jim.-Muy divertida.

-Jim, por Dios, es obvio que hablaban de alguna persona que forma parte de la nueva tripulación.-dijo el médico.-Pero, ¿quien es ella?

-Estoy seguro que no es nada de que preocuparnos.-dijo Jim.-Quiza alguna broma privada.

-Jim, mencionaron a toda la tripulación del Enterprise.-dijo el médico.-Es obvio que debemos preocuparnos por eso.

-Bones, no seas paranoico.-dijo Jim.-No enviarían a bordo a alguien que va a hacernos daño, seguramente solo se trata de alguna broma o juego.

-Yo no he dicho que se trate de alguien que vaya a herirnos.-dijo McCoy.

-Te lo repito, no seas paranoico.-dijo Jim.-Todo estará bien-

-Bien.-dijo McCoy.-Dado que te importa un reverendo comino lo que pienso, iré a la bahía médica, a asegurarme que todo esté en orden, ahí si seré de utilidad.

-Me parece fantástico.-dijo el capitán.

McCoy abandono el puente entre gruñidos bajos y palabras en contra de la poca seriedad que su amigo le dio a esa ligera conversación, algo iba mal, lo presentía. Saludo a los tripulantes que conocía y empezó a memorizar los rostros de los nuevos integrantes de la nave, tenía demasiado trabajo, tenía que revisar todos los expedientes médicos de los nuevos y verificar los de los viejos, iba a ser unos días interesantes, pero no tan interesantes como el hecho de encontrarse a una chica sentada sobre sus piernas de espaldas a él y frente a una de las pocas ventanas que la bahía medica tenia, y estaba seguro de que la conocía.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto McCoy.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperando despertar de esta pesadilla.-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie ágilmente.-Hola, Grumpy.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Fairy?-pregunto McCoy sorprendido al ver quien era.-Pense que estabas en Nuevo Vulcano, te iba a llamar esta noche.

-Lo estaba, hasta esta mañana.-dijo ella.-Un transporte llego por nosotros y nos trajo a la Tierra, y ahí me dieron la grandiosa noticia de mi incorporación a la tripulación del Enterprise.

-No pareces muy contenta.-dijo él.

-No suframos en silencio.-dijo ella.-Tu estas aquí para evitar que el capitán maravilla muera, para salvarle el trasero cada vez que haga alguna cosa estúpida, y yo estoy aquí porque me obligaron a estarlo, al parecer el castigo por salvar a un almirante de la flota estelar es simplemente peor que el de dejar morir a uno.

-Estoy seguro que no solo es eso.-dijo McCoy.

-Créeme, lo es.-dijo Spark.-Llevo 5 años evitando subir a una nave y me estaba llendo muy bien, hasta ahora, me obligaron a unirme a ella.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto McCoy.

-Fastidiarle la vida al capitán y primer oficial para que hablen con los altos mandos de la flota estelar y me dejen volver a casa.-dijo Spark.-Voy a tratar de no estar más de 1 año aquí.

-No me refería a eso.-dijo McCoy.-En la nave, ¿qué harás?

-Ayudare con las exploraciones a los planetas, quieren que ayude con las investigaciones, te ayudare a ti en la bahía medica, esas dos serán mis funciones principales.-dijo ella.-Pero supongo que también le ayudare a Montgomery en ingeniera.

-¿Cuándo te quedas quieta?-pregunto McCoy.

-Supongo que cuando duermo.-dijo Spark.-Soy imperativa.

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto McCoy.-Eres imperativa, tratas de comportarte como un humano, vives como un humano, ¿Y eres vulcana?

-No soy una vulcana común y corriente.-dijo Spark.-Nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré.

-Eres rara.-dijo McCoy.

-Díselo al alto consejo vulcano.-dijo Spark.-Ellos te responderán que solo estoy tratando de satisfacer una necesitad de rebeldía y drama, la historia de mi vida.

-¿Los vulcanos no hacen algún tipo de ritual para someter emociones o algo?-pregunto McCoy.

-Los he hecho todos.-dijo Spark.-He llegado a la conclusión que la realidad es que no quiero suprimir mis emociones, es por eso que no funcionan, créeme, lo han intentado todo para evitar que sea como soy, nada ha funcionado, soy una vulcana marginada.

-Supongo que es porque…-empezó McCoy.

-Puente a bahía medica.-lo interrumpió la voz de Kirk.

-Espera.-dijo McCoy dirigiéndose a los controles.-Aquí McCoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto Jim.

-Sí, mi trabajo.-dijo McCoy.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Según mi reporte, tienes un nuevo integrante en tu equipo.-dijo Kirk.

-Sí, lo sé.-dijo McCoy mirando a la chica frente a él.- ¿Y qué?

-Quería saber si estabas de acuerdo con eso.-dijo Kirk.-No eres muy partidario de dejar que otros hagan tu trabajo.

-Me las arreglare para acostumbrarme.-dijo McCoy.- ¿Algo más?

-¿Qué estás haciendo, McCoy?-pregunto Kirk.- ¿Por qué quieres cortar tan rápido?

-Porque quiero que me dejes en paz.-dijo McCoy.-Los últimos días fueron duros y quiero terminar mi trabajo para cuando llegue el fin de turno ir a descansar.

-¿Desde cuándo quieres descansar?-pregunto Jim.-Siempre prefieres estar en la enfermería que en tu habitación.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Jim.-dijo McCoy.

-No es eso.-dijo Kirk.-Estoy bastante seguro de que ocultas algo, voy para allá.

-No.-dijo McCoy.-No es necesario que lo hagas, estoy bien, solo…

-Spock, tienes el puente.-dijo Jim interrumpiendolo.-Ire a ver a Bones.

-Claro, capitán.-dijo el primer oficial.

-Jim, por Dios.-dijo McCoy.-Todo está bien.

-En un segundo llego.-dijo Jim cortando la comunicación.

-¿Por qué no quieres que venga?-pregunto Spark confundida.- ¿Es malo?

-Todo el año que te fuiste, ha intentado averiguar todo lo posible de ti.-dijo McCoy.-Al parecer lo impresionaste demasiado.

-Quizá se deba al hecho de que no caí en sus redes como todas.-dijo Spark.-Ya sabes, que no me conquisto con su sonrisa arrogante y esos brillantes ojos que les encantan a todas.

-¿Te fijaste en eso?-pregunto McCoy.- ¿Y no te interesa?

-La única razón por la que lo sé, es porque atendí a muchas mujeres que tenían el síndrome Kirk.-dijo Spark.-Fue traumarte conocerlo en persona.

-¿Síndrome Kirk?-regentó McCoy.

-La doctora Thompson de psiquiatría lo nombro de esa manera.-dijo Spark.-No entendí muy bien, pero me parece que todas las mujeres con las que estuvo Kirk lo tuvieron, o algo así.

-Se va a poner muy feliz de que tenga su propia enfermedad.-dijo McCoy.

-Dudo que ralamente exista.-dijo Spark.-El hecho es que estamos hablando de James T. Kirk, el hombre que cambia de chica como su cambiara de camisa.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunto McCoy.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien me lo dijo?-pregunto ella.

-¿Te tengo que contestar eso?-pregunto él.

-Catherine Prince, mi mejor amiga.-dijo ella.-Le conté como conocí al capitán y lo que dijo, y fue una de las razones para felicitarme por mi comportamiento inapropiado de esa noche.

-¿Comportamiento inapropiado?-pregunto él. Pensé que él se comporto como un idiota.

-Pero aun así no fue apropiado decirle que era un idiota.-dijo Spark.-Ni lógico.

-Bueno, quizá no lo fue.-dijo McCoy.-Peor lo hiciste interesarse mas en ti.

-No va a pasar.-dijo Spark.

-No conoces a Jim Kirk.-dijo McCoy.-Nunca se da por vencido.

-Me parece que me he dado cuenta de ello.-dijo Spark señalando hacia la puerta.

-Bones, ¿qué demonios…?-empezó a preguntar Kirk.- ¿está pasando?

-Nada que te importe.-dijo McCoy.

-Todo lo que pasa en mi nave es asunto mío.-dijo Kirk.

-Grumpy, estaré en mi oficina.-dijo Spark.-Los dejare para que hablen.

-No es necesario.-dijo Kirk.-Puede quedarse.

-Comenzare a leer los expedientes.-dijo Spark.-Es bueno verlo sano y en su puesto, capitán.

-Siempre es un placer verla doctora.-dijo Kirk.

-El placer es todo suyo.-dijo ella antes de marcharse.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaba aquí?-pregunto Kirk.-Ahora entiendo porque no querías decirme que pasaba.

-Jim, no se trata de nada de lo que te estás imaginando.-dijo McCoy.-Spark y yo solo somos practicábamos de trabajo,

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario.-dijo Jim.-Pero de cualquier manera, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella?

-Déjala en paz, Kirk.-dijo McCoy.

-Solo es una pregunta.-dijo Jim.

-¿Por qué no lo viste en tu informe?-pregunto McCoy.

-Spock y yo decidimos esperar hasta mañana, cuando todos estuvieran instalados, para conocer a la nueva tripulación.-dijo Kirk.-Pero debiste decirme que se trataba de ella, habría venido a dale la bienvenida yo mismo.

-Déjala en paz.-dijo McCoy.-Ella no es tu tipo.

-No tengo un tipo.-dijo Kirk.

-Ella no es como las chicas con las que ligas, Jim.-dijo McCoy.-A ella no la puedes usar y dejar a la mañana siguiente, ella no es la clase de chica con la que sales a diario.

-¿Quién dijo que la quiero solo para una noche?-pregunto Kirk.

-Es en serio, Jim, déjala en paz.-dijo McCoy.

-¿O qué?-pregunto Jim.

-Hare que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida.-dijo McCoy.

-¿Sales con ella?-pregunto Kirk.-Por que actúas como novio celoso, y eso explicaría esos nombres con los que se llaman.

-Acerca a ella y te las veras conmigo.-dijo McCoy.-Y no se trata de ninguna broma.

-Yo tampoco estoy bromeando.-dijo Kirk.-Ella es interesante, y pienso descubrir que es lo que me atrae tanto de ella.

-Mantente alejado de ella, Kirk.-dijo McCoy.-Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer, como supongo que tú lo tienes.

-Claro.-dijo Kirk.-Me voy, dile adiós a Spark de mi parte.

-Lárgate Kirk.-gruño el médico provocando una gran carcajada en el capitán.

Kirk salió de la bahía médica, con un nuevo propósito, tenía que averiguar qué tipo de relación tenía su amigo con la chica, porque era Jim Kirk, pero nunca se acostaría ni intentaría nada con la chica de su mejor amigo y primer oficial medico, seria incomodo y corría el riesgo de que intentara vengarse, y conociendo a su amigo, era mejor se precavido.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*JT&SGK*+*+*+*+*+*+* LH&CSM *+*+*+*+*+*+* S&NU +*+*+*+*+*+*

La hora de la cena llego más rápido de que Kirk lo esperaba, y sin darse cuenta se encontró en la puerta del comedor buscando con la mirada a la respuesta a sus preguntas, se encontraba sentada apartada de todos, tenía una bandeja de comida frente a ella, pero parecía mas interesada en su Padd que en alimentarse.

-JK Rowling es una escritora del siglo XXI, el mundo mágico de Harry Potter fue su más reconocida obra.-dijo Kirk sentándose frente a ella.

-Vaya, capitán, hizo su tarea.-dijo ella.-Felicidades.

-Y me debes una cita.-dijo él.

-Yo dije que le debía una cita si cumplía mis expectativas.-dijo ella.-Con saber quién es y cuál es su obra más reconocida, no cumple mis expectativas.

-Sabia que diría eso.-dijo el.-Haga cualquier pregunta.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo ella.

-Me parece extraño que un vulcano haya leído esos libros.-dijo Jim.-Un mundo mágico es demasiado ilógico.

-¿Leyó los libros?-pregunto ella.

-Le dije que iba a tener una cita con usted.-dijo Kirk.-Si eso significa leer un poco, lo hare.

-Vaya, quizá no sea tan ignorante después de todo.-dijo ella.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.-dijo él.

-Debería.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué le parece mañana a la hora de la cena en mi habitación?-pregunto Jim.

-Yo no he accedido a tener una cita con usted.-dijo Spark.

-No es nuestra cita.-dijo el.-Me podrás interrogar sobre lo que quieras y después veremos nuestra cita.

-¿Alguna vez dejara de intentarlo?-pregunto ella.

-No creo que los callejones sin salida.-dijo el.-Siempre existe una forma de hacerlo.

-Puente a capitán.-dijo una voz por los altavoces.

-Parece que lo llaman.-dijo Spark.

-Espera aquí.-dijo Kirk poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los controles.- ¿Qué pasa, teniente O'Neill?

-Tenemos una llamada de la flota, señor.-dijo el hombre.-El almirante Pike desea comunicarse con usted.

-¿Puede pasarme la llamada a mi habitación?-pregunto Kirk.

-En realidad, desea que la trasmitamos a toda la nave, señor.-dijo el teniente.

-Hágalo, contestare desde el comedor.-dijo Kirk.-Y por favor, avísele al comandante Spock.

-Sí, señor.-dijo el teniente.

-Almirante Pike.-saludo Kirk.- ¿Qué se le ofrece con toda la nave?

-En realidad solo es con una persona, capitán.-dijo Pike.-Pero no hablara conmigo a menos que la forcé, y una trasmisión a toda la nave es el modo perfecto de hacerlo.

-Solo bastara con que me diga con quien desea hablar y le pediré amablemente que reciba su llamada.-dijo Kirk.

-No lo escuchara.-dijo Pike.-Pero gracias por la intención.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que en cualquier lugar de la nave que se encuentre, se dará cuenta de que le llama.-dijo Kirk.

-Háblame.-dijo Pike.-Entiendo que estés enojada, pero debes entender que era una decisión tomada, no podía hacer nada.

-Creo que no funcionara.-dijo Kirk tras un rato de espera.

-Spark, por Dios.-dijo Pike.-No seas Spark.

-Te diría que le reclamaras a mi madre, quien es la culpable de que me comporte como yo.-dijo Spark.-Pero está muerta, así que si gustas hablar a Nuevo Vulcano y hablar con mi padre, estoy segura de que te escuchara, le encanta escuchar las quejas sobre mí.

-¡Que tengo que hacer para que hables conmigo?-pregunto Pike.

-Bueno, no lo sé.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Me enviaste al misión que mas añoraba, no tengo palabras.

-Se que no querías subir a una nave.-dijo Pike.

-Vamos, Pike, cualquier nave hubiera sido menos, ¿pero el Enterprise? ¿La nave insignia de la flota estelar?-pregunto ella.-Vamos, Spock, Kirk y Marcus en una misma nave, mi sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Qué dijimos del sarcasmo?-pregunto él.

-Me castigaron por que salve tu vida.-dijo ella.-Y tú me correspondes dándome una puñalada por la espalda.

-Si no ibas a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿por qué me salvaste?-pregunto Pike.-Sí me hubieras dejado morir, no estarías en la nave.

-Bueno, yo también me hago la misma pregunta.-dijo Spark.

-Spark, lo siento.-dijo Pike.-No quizá…

-Tiene razón, debo aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos.-dijo ella.-De ahora en adelante, cualquier misión que tengan para mi, hágame favor de comunicárselo al capitán de la nave, cualquier cosa que la flota estelar tenga para mí o cualquier intento de comunicación, le voy a pedir de la manera más intenta que pase por la nave hasta llegar a mí.

-Spark.-dijo Pike.-Por favor.

-Adiós, almirante.-dijo Spark antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

-Enviare a alguien a buscarla.-dijo Kirk.

-No, Jim.-dijo Pike.-No la encontraras.

-Es una nave.-dijo Kirk.-No hay muchos lugares donde esconderse.

-Si no quiere que la encuentren no lo harán.-dijo Pike.-Así sea una sola habitación, no la encontraras,

-¿Algún mensaje para ella?-pregunto Kirk.

-Cuida de ella, Jim.-dijo Pike.-Es todo lo que tengo.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que el Dr. McCoy lo hará sin que se lo pidamos.-dijo Kirk.

-Se que lo hará, al igual que Spock, Chekov y estoy seguro todos los tripulantes, pero no se lo estoy pidiendo a ellos.-dijo Pike.-Adiós capitán, espero pronto tener noticias suyas.

-Adiós, almirante.-dijo Kirk.-O'Neill, reúne a algunas personas que nos ayuden a buscar a la comandante Spark.

-Inmediatamente, señor.-dijo el hombre.

-Y que sean discretos.-dijo Kirk, iban a encontrar a esa chica, no importaba que.

* * *

**Realmente agradecería saber lo que piensan, así que no duden en dejar algún comentario, queja, sugerencia, critica,recibo todo.**

**Saludos**

**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid**


End file.
